Until It's Gone
by MelPhantom
Summary: How much can one handle 'till they go insane? Just how much hurt 'till you give up? Just remember, you don't know what you're doing, you don't know how good you have it, until it's gone...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: **

**Melphantom: Hey Fallers! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY... YAY! This...this is very depressing. TIME TO KILL SOME FALLERS! I mean...pft. Enjoy this HAPPY wonderful-who am I kidding? Cry.**

**LittleBoomBoom: YAY! My first Gravity Falls story! I hope to kill the souls of all people reading... I did Mabel's point of view and Mel did Dipper's point of view so... READ.**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

It's been a few weeks since we've left Gravity Falls, two weeks to be exact. Mabel and I were dreading coming back home. You see…our parents aren't so nice, and even saying that is sugar coating it. They would abuse Mabel and me for every little thing we did wrong. I also might wanna mention that the only reason they sent us to Gravity Falls is because they didn't want us around, not like Mabel and I minded. It was a nice break from everything. They sometimes just looked for things they could get angry with. I for the most part tried to cover for Mabel because I couldn't stand to see her crying or hurt, but that only means that I get it.

For example, last week Mabel had one of her friends over. She did tell our parents, I was there to witness it, but they claim she didn't tell them. They were gonna come after her for that but I jumped in and said that I told her they'd be okay with it so I'd take blame. That wasn't a fun day. I was basically pulled by my arm up to their room and kicked and thrown to the floor and the worst part is the fact I think my dad actually seemed amused by my pain.

A few days after that someone from school threw a beaker on the ground and told the teacher I did it as a joke. I hate that kid, John Barxten. In all, I got detention, I did try telling the teacher it wasn't me but to my luck, they believe John. That meant I returned home late and when my parents found out, they weren't very pleased. I got slapped across the face for that, leaving a big red hand print on my face for the day. Thanks mom.

This week hasn't been much better...Monday our parents told Mabel to clean our room, yes we still share a room at home, not just at the shack. Well, she must've gotten distracted by a sweater or something and forgotten too but when I saw our moms hand raised to Mabel, I couldn't let it just happen. So again, I jumped in. I told her that I told Mabel I'd clean the room and I just forgot about it. This time, they didn't even have the decency to take me out of the room. It was right there, in front of Mabel. The scolding tea she was drinking, she poured it over my head. I screamed but she only punched me for that giving me a black eye, then she screamed at me to shut my trap.

Tuesday they refused Mabel and me dinner for no real reason, just sick amusement. So after sitting at the table and watching our parents eat dinner, I had some vending machine snacks in my backpack from school. A bag of lays potato chips and a bag of chipackers. I had the lays and I gave Mabel the chipackers, and we always each have a spare water bottle in our room so we had something at least.

I really hate living in this house, words can't tell how much I miss Gravity Falls...

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I thought things would be different after coming back home from Gravity Falls to my parents; They weren't. You see, our parents sent me and Dipper to Gravity Falls and I thought maybe after this summer away from them, they would realize how much they missed us and would treat us differently. It turns out, I was wrong.

What every one thinks about my parents are wrong, they're actually terrible people. I know they come off as nice to other people, but to me and Dipper, they're ruthless. They abuse us for any reason they could think of. Why? I don't know. Maybe we were mistakes. Maybe they never wanted kids. But the reason didn't matter, they abused us, and I don't think any thing could make that change.

The thing that tore me the most, is Dipper. He's the one that gets it the worst, and it's because of me. Like last week, I asked my parents if I could have a few friends over one day over the weekend, and they agreed. Only once my friends left that day, they claimed I never asked them. Dipper stepped in and said he told me that he assumed they would be okay with it, so it was his fault. He was covering for me, but I didn't ask for him to. I didn't _want_ him to. He got it bad that night, he got dragged by the arm all the way up to our parents room. I didn't know what happened up there, and I wanted to keep it that way. Trust me, it's easier not to know the pain the other one goes through.

On top of covering for me, Dipper got hurt for stupid reasons. A few days ago, he got detention for something he didn't even do, and when our parents found out, they weren't happy. Mom slapped him across the face for it, and his cheek was red for the rest of the day.

This week was horrible. My parents told me to clean me and Dipper's room, which we still shared. My mom saw that I forgot to pick up one of my sweaters off the floor, and she raised a hand to me, but Dipper stepped up yet again and told her that _he _was the one that cleaned it and _he_ forgot to pick up the sweater. She didn't even drag Dipper to our parents room for his punishment like usual, she dumped the hot tea she was drinking right over Dipper's head. He screamed in pain, but that only caused Mom to punch him, leaving him with a black eye, and yelled at him to shut it.

Tuesday, we weren't allowed to have dinner. We had to watch our parents eat instead, then me and Dipper went to our room where he pulled out snacks he had gotten from a vending machine in school and we had to settle on eating that instead.

Dipper has to stop taking the blame for me. I should be punished for the things I do wrong, not him. I don't want to see him hurt as much as he didn't want to see me hurt. I was a big girl, and I could handle all the problems that came my way, which most of them having to do with my parents.

I really missed Gravity Falls. I always thought _that_ place was messed up, but I was wrong. This house had way more cruel and messed up things going on than _anything_ in Gravity Falls. As much as I wish that wasn't the truth, it was. And I don't think that will ever change.

* * *

**Melphantom: I hope you all enjoyed...Please review! AND REMEMBER: CRYYYY.**

**LittleBoomBoom: So... review... please? IF YOU DON'T I WILL GO TO ASIA AND KILL ALL THE BABY PANDAS... just saying...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melphantom: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Weeee! TIME TO KILL SOME MORE FALLERS. CRYYYY.**

**LittleBoomBoom: YAY! 13 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER I FEEL FAMOUS... kind of. I really hope the reason why you reviewed was because you liked the story, and not just to save the pandas ;( I WAS JUST JOKING, I'M VEGETARIAN FOR A REASON. ...I don't even know what I just typed...**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

This morning I got up and walked over to Mabel, she was still asleep though and it was a few minutes till the bus came. I kept poking her to get up but she just rolled over and muttered things like "Five more minutes,please..." but we barely had that time.

"Mabel, you need to get up! Mom and dad are gonna kill us!" I whispered.

That got her to her feet and she got ready pretty fast. I'm guessing not fast enough though because when we walked out of our room...SLAP! Dad slapped me across the face, mom got Mabel. They also asked who was responsible for the over-sleeping. Before Mabel chimed in, I did. I told them that I accidentily set the alarm for the wrong time, which is basically setting a bad fate for later.

I know Mabel doesn't want me doing this but I felt like I needed to protect her. As much as she didn't want me too, I felt I had too. Our parents were just too harsh.

Anyways, it went on as a normal day at school pretty much. The exception of some annoying popular kids occasionally throwing crude comments at Mabel. Man, I hated those kids. Also John, the one from science glared at me in the hallway. Nothing new though. I'd rather be here then home and I'm pretty sure Mabel felt that way too. Here was harsh, home was constant living terror.

When we got home, our mom and dad were still at work. We played a board game and had a video game showdown. The fun didn't last as long as I hoped though.

When they got home, they didn't say one word to us. They walked in and walked right past us. We didn't say anything at dinner either. Later when I walked into our room I realized why. They had taken the blankets and pillow off my bed and just the pillow off Mabel's, could've been worse I thought. This seemed not bad compared to what I thought.

I was wrong though. I was so, so wrong. During the middle of the night I guess they came in because I was sleeping one moment and next I know, I was covered in ice cold water. This caused me to yelp and fall off my bed. I think that woke up Mabel, I could've sworn I saw her watching from under the blanket that her bed still had.

There was a shoe stepping on my chest. It was mom's, I could tell because it had heals that were digging into my skin.

"Try and sleep now, kid," I heard dad say then they both left and I was about to crawl back on my bed when I heard my name called from Mabel's side of the room.

"Dipper," I turned around and faced her to see her opening the blanket and glancing over at me. I walked over and accepted the offer, lying next to her. I could feel the cold water that I was still drenched in soaking into her bed, and I did feel bad but I just couldn't get myself to walk back over to my bed, and I knew Mabel wouldn't let me if I did try.

"Thanks Mabel."

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

This morning I was so unbelievably tired. Dipper kept trying to shake me awake, but I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

"Mabel, you need to get up! Mom and Dad are gonna kill us!" I heard him say. Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten that we had the worst parents in the world. I got up and got ready as quickly as I could, but as we left our room, Dipper was welcomed with a slap in the face by our dad, and so was I, but by Mom. They asked who's fault it was for over sleeping, and I was about to say it was mine, but Dipper beat me to it and said it was his. At this point, I think I might super glue his mouth shut so I can take the hurt for him for once.

School went on normally, and even if some popular kids annoyed me, I didn't mind. I'd rather be here than home, and even know he never said anything about, I'm sure Dipper felt the same as I did.

Our parents weren't home when we got home from school, so me and Dipper played some board games then moved onto video games.

Our parents were awfully quiet when they came home, no yelling or arguments or anything. It was kind of strange. We found out why after dinner. We went to our room to see they had taken my pillow away from me and they took away Dipper's pillow _and_ blankets. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad, at least at that moment. In the middle of the night, I heard Dipper yelp, and I turned to see him on the floor drenched in water with a foot up on his chest, courtesy of our mom as our dad just watched.

"Try to sleep now, kid," She said before they both walked out. Dipper got up, but before he jumped into his bed, I called for him.

"Dipper," He looked at me and I opened the blanket, signaling him to come over to my bed and share it with me seeing his was wet and had no covers. He hoped in next to me and clutched the blanket to himself.

"Thanks Mabel." He said. He was still drenched with water, and he got the bed sheet and blanket damp, but I didn't care. If there was anybody in this world that I could rely on, it was Dipper, and no matter what the circumstance was, I'd always be there for him, no matter what.

* * *

**Melphantom: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW OR...OR DIE.**

**LittleBoomBoom: DIPPER AND MABEL SIBLING CUTENESS. That's all I'm saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melphantom: Hey guys! So...I have a sweet 16 to go to tomorrow and I decided I'd update today! Don't expect this to be a normal thing though, we're going back to friday next week. MWAHAHA. I hope I made you all wonder what comes next. Also, I found evidence that they're from Piedmont! Not only because Alex and Ariel were but in the theme song, on Dippers bag when they're first dropped off by the bus the word "Piedmont" is on it. I'm serious, check it out! Enjoy!**

**LittleBoomBoom: What part of cry do you not understand guys? I want tears the size of cheez-itz to be shed... I know, I'm a terrible person...**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

Ah, Friday at last. The day was pretty good so far, actually. Neither Mabel or me got hit at all so far. A little yelling on how 'horrible' we were as kids and such but it was way better then psychical abuse.

When the bell rang at the end of class periods, they usually had a string of announcements that came on. After 5th period, I was walking to 6th, science class when I heard my name get called to the main office. I thought back on my day, I didn't remember doing anything that could seem wrong or against school rule so I wasn't that worried.

I wasn't worried...until I got to the office to be greeted by my parents standing there, just great. What in the world did I do that made them have to come to the school?

As usual, they were acting all sweet and innocent in front of the school officials. I wondered if Mabel heard my name called down over the announcements.

Apparently I had a 'dentist appointment', but if that were true Mabel's name would have been called as well.

We went out to the car and started driving. I tried asking where we were going because I didn't even recognize this part of town, of course they didn't answer me though, they just yelled at me to, 'stay quiet if I know what's good for me.'

Needless to say, when we finally got somewhere, I was petrified. It was the Piedmont Mental Ward, that's what they called it to make it seem friendlier but no, it wasn't friendly, my parents were taking me to a box for the crazies.

When I asked why we were here, they told me they had found my 'insane little book' and that this place could provide me with 'the help I desperately needed.' The thing that bothered me even more is the fact that my book was so hidden, they must've gone through our stuff while we were at school.

I walked into the asylum by my parents orders and they walked in and started signing some paperwork. The only thoughts racing through my head is that now that i'm here, Mabel would have to face them all alone.

I sighed and walked over and sat on a chair, a magazine on the paranormal catching my eye. I picked it up and flipped through it and stopped on an article about big foot. As I started reading through it, my parents finished the paperwork and walked up to me.

"We'll tell your sister you're here so she can come visit you, if she even wants to," I heard my mom say and laugh. At least I wouldn't be completely alone, right? Mabel would visit me a lot!

I was told to follow a girl no older then twenty five down a corridor. I put down the magazine and saw my parents leave. I followed the girl down the corridor and into a room with a small bed, a chair and a red button on the wall. Maybe it was one of those buttons in case a patient got out of line. I'm stuck here for a while, may as well try and act sane and maybe they'll let me out. Anything was possible.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

Friday so far was a good day, sure me and Dipper had insults thrown our way by our parents, but we didn't get hurt physically, so we were alright with that.

School so far was easy going. It was when I was walking to sixth period that I heard Dipper's name being called from the loudspeaker to the office. Dipper would never do anything wrong to get himself into trouble, so maybe it was probably something that kid John did and just blamed it on Dipper, like he usually did. I hated that kid as much as Dipper did.

As the school day went on, I realized that I didn't see Dipper for the rest of the day. He wasn't even on the bus ride home. I was getting really worried about him, and I hoped he had gotten after school detention or something. When I got home, my parents were already there, which was weird. We usually had a few hours alone before our parents came home from work. I put my back pack aside and walked into the kitchen where they were at the kitchen table. They raised their heads to look at me.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Uh..." I fiddled with my thumbs, being a bit nervous as to how they would react to my question, "where's Dipper?" Dad kept his eyes on the newspaper in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"...What do you mean 'don't worry about it'?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It _is_ my concern! Dipper is my brother and the only one I could count on! I need him!" Dad looked up from the paper and nodded at Mom, who got up from the table and headed towards me. She took me by my hair and pulled me up the stairs, and I was sure she'd rip my hair out in the progress. She didn't stop dragging me until she got to me and Dipper's room where she threw me inside. I was pretty sure my head was bleeding from the force, but I didn't dare show my pain, she'd only like the satisfaction.

"Your the only one that cares about your brother," She started.

"I know..." Mom leaned down so she was in my face.

"You're never going to see him again." And with that said, she left, slamming the door behind her. Dipper can't be gone. He was my rock. My twin. My best friend. The only one I could talk to, the only one who was worth living through this abuse.

I have to find him. I would go to the ends if the earth to protect him, so, it looks like I had a long journey ahead of me.

* * *

**Melphantom: Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE THAT WOULD BE SO NICE OF YOU.**

**LittleBoomBoom: Uh-oh spaghetti-ohs... Review on what you think is gonna happen...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melphantom: Anyone who get's the Danny Phantom reference get's a virtual cookie! and yes, I updated thursday again cuz...I'll be upstate from friday to monday,so...I hope you all have a wonderful memorial day vacation! Enjoy the angst here! :D *does a dance***

**LittleBoomBoom: ...What she said.**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

This last week was the worst week of my life. I don't even feel like a human anymore, I am no longer referred to as 'Dipper Pines', I am patient 164. The thing that hurt me the most though wasn't that, it actually made that seem awesome, it was the fact Mabel hadn't come to visit. I would sit here everyday hoping to be called for a visit, lost hope, it never happened. I thought Mabel loved me like I loved her, I thought she cared. It hurt thinking she just didn't want to come and visit.

I also no longer wear the normal red shirt and gray shorts, I fought to keep the vest and hat, and they let me keep my sneakers. Apparently I needed more 'calming colors', they gave me all white clothing to wear instead. It was long sleeved and they were pants, but I ripped off most of the sleeve to the shirt to make it a t-shirt and I ripped the bottom parts of the pants legs to make them shorts. Close enough to my normal apparel.

I was forced to go talk to some therapist, that I really didn't want. Her names Penelope Spectra, she seemed nice, I guess. It just seems the more I talk to her, the more miserable I get. When she asks questions, I don't want to answer them but it's as if something is forcing me to answer.

"Why would your sister want to visit you? Who would want to visit you? I mean, look at yourself! You're a wreck!" I remember Penelope saying at one point. She was right though, I was a wreck. Who would want to visit me? I've been questioning what the point was of living, not like I'd tell anyone here that.

They also at some point tried giving me anti-depressants. Penelope convinced them I was sane enough to handle them on my own, and I used that to my advantage. I would tell them I was taking them but just keep them in the drawer. I had a pill organizer, it had labels for everyday of the week so I knew which pill to take, but I didn't take any of them.

I didn't know anyone else here, other then talking to Penelope, I never really left the room. Sometimes I'd sneak out at night and go read that magazine on the paranormal I found the first day here, the desk person wasn't really attentive to things going on around her.

Another thing, I've been getting really thin, dangerously. It's not that I didn't want to eat, it's just that I don't think they've been trusting the fact I've been taking the pills, so I think they put stuff in the food. I'll also only drink water, because that's the only drink I can be sure there's nothing in.

I hated it here, but I obviously wasn't missed at home, so even if I was let out, there would be no where I could go anyway. I am now in the corner of my room, my vest beside me and my hat on my head. I'm just remembering the summer, all the good times at Gravity Falls. I miss them more then words could ever describe, and even if Mabel forgot about me, I could never stop worrying about her and I could only hope that she was okay at home.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

This was horrible. This was utterly and completely horrible. I hated having to be in this house without Dipper, I felt like I was an only child, and I didn't like it. My parents won't even tell me where Dipper was, no matter how many times I asked. They'd hit me just for asking, as if I _wasn't_ supposed to feel any concern for my brother who couldn't be found anywhere.

I had retreated to my room, which was depressing. My bed was right across from Dipper's, which still had no pillow or covers on them. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't here anymore, and it hurt my soul. Sometimes I would sleep in his bed, but that only made the pain worse. I sighed and tried to get up from my bed, but I ended up tripping and falling. It was then that I got a good look of under Dipper's bed, and that's when I realized his book was gone. He always kept it under his bed, but I checked everywhere else in case he misplaced it. I checked everything; bookshelves, the closet, drawers, dressers. It didn't seem to be anywhere.

It was when I rechecked under his bed that my mom came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I nearly hit my head on the bed when I heard her.

"Looking for Dipper's book," I muttered as I crawled out from the bed. Suddenly, as I surfaced from underneath the bed, Mom grabbed me and slapped me. Weird, I don't remember doing anything wrong. Yet again, they didn't even need a reason to hit us. She threw me back onto the floor and kicked me.

"You want to read that book and go insane just like your useless brother?" She yelled. That's when my eyes snapped open, even if I was in pain. They must have found his book and read it. Anyone who read that would surely think whoever wrote it was insane.

"But Dipper didn't write it!"

"Then who?"

"We don't know..." Mom almost chuckled menacingly.

"You cover for your brother... Even when he's gone. There's no point." She left the room, leaving me in a heap of pain on the floor. Insane? Where would they put Dipper if they thought he was insane?

...Oh. Duh. Piedmont Mental Ward was the closest mental ward here, so that was my best shot.

I had to get to him. I didn't know how, but I was going to get to him no matter what it took. The first step; leaving the house without being caught. I guess that was easy enough. I tied my bed sheet and blanket together where I tied it to the window and climbed out. Okay, step one completed.

Step two; actually _getting_ there. I guess bike riding it was. I snuck into the backyard and got on my bike, peddling as fast as I could. I knew where the asylum was, we passed it when we were on the bus going to Gravity Falls for the summer. It was the fact that it was going to take a serious amount of time to get there that was the problem, but I didn't care. I only cared about Dipper, and I had to see him.

* * *

I was completely drained when I got to the asylum. My legs felt like heavy dumbbells weighing me down, but that didn't stop me from getting off my bike and running straight into the asylum. I'm surprised the lady at the front desk didn't call for doctors to lock me up right there with the way I was panting and looking all crazed.

"Um... How can I help you?" She asked.

"I want to see my brother, Dipper."

"Where are you're parents?"

"They're coming in behind me," I lied, "what room is Dipper Pines in?" She gave me a confused look before checking a clipboard at her desk.

"Uh, room 46."

"Thank you." I didn't wait for her to ask any more questions, for I dashed down the hall way in search for Dipper. He should be on the first floor, it was just the matter of finding it in this huge building. I searched the hall ways, going left and right, and finally got to room 46. I took a breath, wondering what kind of shape he was in being locked inside a mental ward when he was completely _sane_. I wouldn't even care if this place really turned him insane, all I wanted was to see my brother.

I took in one last breath and knocked on his door.

* * *

**Melphantom: OHMYGOD. Tense. Let's see what happens! o.o REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LittleBoomBoom: DUN DUN I think I have a problem with Mental Hospitals... It's in a lot of my stories... Whatever. Review Please :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melphantom: OH MAH GURD. Well...READ MY FALLERS . oh yeah, congrats Nic. *gives you a virtual cookie***

**LittleBoomBoom: Is Nic the only one who got the reference? You're telling me there's no Danny Phantom fans up in this joint? Shameful...**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

I did something I hadn't done in _forever_. I was crying. I was alone and in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball and sobbing with my face buried in my hands. I heard a knock on the door and at this point, I didn't even care who saw.

"Come in." I said, probably just loud enough to be heard. I didn't even look up when the door opened.

"DIPPER!" I heard screamed. It was Mabel's voice, I didn't respond though because I thought it was some sick hallucination from being alone so long; she didn't care about me.

"Dipper! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" She ran over to me and knelt by my side.

"You don't care." I responded, still without looking up.

"Don't care!? What do you mean!? Dipper, of course I care! I've been worried sick about where you were!" She responded. Hold up, I was confused now. Worried sick? Didn't she know where I-duh, knowing our parents, they probably lied to make me feel worse.

"You know, they did tell me they were going to tell you I was here..." I said now looking up at her, with a probably tear stained face.

"What!?" She responded shocked and angry sounding now, then she hugged me. I hugged back. It felt so good to hug her, after all this time of having no one to talk to other then Penelope. I missed Mabel and here she was, back with me. I would never leave her side again. The hug was tight, warming and lasted for a while. We finally pulled away from the hug. I asked how home's been and she described such torture, I felt so horrible that I couldn't be there.

"I'm sorry..." I told her.

"It's not your fault! I'm sorry about this place!" She said and I smiled for the first time in a while.

I then went on to tell Mabel how miserable I was here, and about Penelope. I told her of how it seemed something was forcing me to talk when talking to her and how it seemed to make me just more and more depressed with every talk. I could tell Mabel was pretty upset by this, but at least we were with each other again. Safe, that's how it felt. Safe.

* * *

**MABEL POV:**

I heard a muffled 'come in' and I immediately pushed the door open.

"Dipper!" My voice was happy, but my tone changed once I saw him. He was sitting in the corner of his room, his hands covered his face, but I knew he was crying. "Dipper! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I hurried over to him and knelt beside him. He didn't even look up when he responded to me.

"You don't care," I don't care? _I don't care?_ It took me an hour and a half just ride my bike here to see him and he thought I didn't care?

"Don't care? What do you mean? Dipper, of course I care! I've been worried sick about where you were!" He finally looked up at me, face red with traces of tears down his cheeks.

"You know, they did tell me they were going to tell you I was here," Those so called parents of ours didn't tell me _anything_.

"What?" Of course, they tried to turn Dipper against me by telling him that I knew where he was, yet didn't come. It was only a matter of time before that happened, and the worst part was, Dipper almost believed it. I pulled him into a hug, with warmth I haven't felt in a long time. I felt so much better with Dipper beside me again. I never wanted to leave his side, if anything, I think I might have to fake crazy just so I could get committed here if that meant I would be able to see Dipper everyday.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's not your fault! I'm sorry about this place!" For the first time since I came here, he actually smiled.

When he pulled away, he started telling me about this therapist he was talking to, and all these other horrors he's experience since he'd been here. Still, I think he'd rather be here than home, even I'd rather be here than home. All that mattered was that we were together again, even if I didn't know how long it would last for.

* * *

**Melphantom: Hmmm...What'd ya think? :DD**

**LittleBoomBoom: GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... Just don't get ulcers, 'kay? 'Kay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LittleBoomBoom: Okay, to the people who keep telling us to read A Rose Without Petals, we've already read it. We literally stalk that story, and it was definitely one of the inspirations to make this story... just sayin'.**

**Melphantom: Another chapter! Hooray! I hope to end your souls peace.**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

After a while of talking to Mabel about everything, and getting her to tell me how home has been and how bad our parents were to her when I was gone, I noticed something. Mabel was looking at me a little more worried then before. I mean, I couldn't blame her, I'd be worried if I was her too. I was just guessing she wanted an explanation, so I figured I'd start with a simple one.

"You know I'm not one for long sleeved shirts, and I always wear shorts!" I said with a slight laugh on my tone. Mabel looked at me somewhat confused.

"Huh?" she asked with her head tilted to the side a little.

"I thought you were looking for an explanation for the jagged rips around the edges of the shirt and shorts..."

"That was... part of it." she responded while still looking over worried.

I knew what information she really did want though. She wanted to know why I was so thin. I don't know her exact thoughts on the subject, but I knew I'd clear it up so she didn't think I had anorexia now. I explained to her how I thought that any food they'd give me would have some form of an anti-depressant in it and how I knew I didn't need it, plus I did not want the side affects, so I just haven't been eating. She seemed a bit saddened by the fact I basically I had no food since I got here, over a week ago.

I had an idea in my head, it would end all the suffering, yet I was scared to say it because I didn't know how Mabel would react. I said it anyway though.

"Mabel, I know a way to just end our suffering...and end the abuse, and we would never have to be apart again!"

Mabel gave me a confused look and I got off the floor and walked to a little drawer next to the bed and motioned for her to come over. She walked over and I opened the drawer to reveal a pill organizer with the days labeled Monday through Sunday and I looked over at her.

"We could split them... and end our suffering, for good."

When I said that she looked hesitant, but I knew she was considering it. Maybe she was actually considering I actually did go insane, but I knew she was trying to decide something. She looked torn in between answers, but I honestly think she was leaning more towards yes. I was okay with her debating it, here we had all the time we wanted. Even if she didn't accept the offer, all I could hope was that she wouldn't leave and not come back, thinking I was too insane. That would wreck me.

* * *

**Mabel POV:**

Me and Dipper talked a lot, mostly about what he's been doing here and how my life was at home; they were both horrible. But as Dipper went on, I couldn't help but notice how thin he was. I mean, he was thin to begin with but this was just _too_ thin. I guess he must have noticed me looking at him strangely because he spoke up.

"You know I'm not one for long sleeved shirts, and I always wear shorts!" He said, laughing a little. Well, even if his 'outfit' was strange, that's not what I was thinking about.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were looking for an explanation for the jagged rips around the edges of the shirt and shorts..."

"That was... part of it." Somehow, he knew I was worried about him being so thin. I swear, it's some weird twin telepathy thing. He told me how he wouldn't eat any of the food they would give him since he thought there would be anti-depressants in them. He didn't need those, and didn't want side effects by _taking _them, so he avoided eating all together. Dipper was as stubborn as a bull, he's been here for over a week and he hadn't eaten anything? That's dedication. He suddenly spoke up, as if an idea just sprouted in his head.

"Mabel, I know a way to just end our suffering... and end the abuse, and we would never have to be apart again!" I raised an eyebrow, and he got up from the floor and went over to his dresser. He motioned for me to follow and I got up and stood next to him. He opened one of the drawers, and inside were all the pills he refused to take, all organized and neat.

"We could split them... and end our suffering, for good." You might be surprised, that I didn't even find this suggestion strange. It's not like I haven't thought of it; death. But that would mean no more friends, no more Soos, no more Wendy, no more Grunkle Stan, no more Gravity Falls. But it also meant no more parents, no more torture, no more pain, no more feeling like I was always a problem, and even better, I'd be with Dipper, my brother, twin and best friend.

I didn't want to be without my brother, and I'd do anything to see him everyday. Honestly, even I was scared of my answer.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: HA! Oh, how I love cliffies...**

**Melphantom: MWAHAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Melphantom: ...*cooking some faller souls* -oh,hey guys. uhm...I'm just gonna...You guys might kill me so. *hides***

**LittleBoomBoom: I'll just... stand here... and watch YOU GUISE CRY**

* * *

**DIPPER POV:**

It took a while, but she did agree.

"You're right, it's better just to end it. No more suffering, no more abuse and no more being alone," Those were her exact words. I nodded over at her. I could tell she was scared to do this, scared wasn't even the right word, terrified, horrified. I don't blame her though, I was too. I just kept reminding myself that the pain just wasn't worth it anymore, and after this we'd never have to live it again.

I took out the clear pill organizer and shut the drawer. I then walked over and set it on the ground, sitting near it as Mabel joined me and sat right next to me. I picked up the organizer and brought it to eye level, counting the pills within it carefully.

There were 8 in each day and 7 days in a week. That was 56 pills in all, meaning we each got 28. That was more then enough to get rid of us.

"Dipper, I love you..." I heard Mabel say.

"I love you too, Mabel..." I said looking over to her and hugging her, possibly for the last time. The hug was again, tight and warm. It also lasted a while and I felt like I never wanted to end it. It hurt knowing what came after, but it felt necessary, and our parents were to blame for all this. I hated them, and I always will.

At last, we pulled away from the hug. I picked up the container again and opened it, evenly distributing the pills between Mabel and I. The pills were half sky blue and half dark forest green and they weren't that large. Mabel and I each now had our handfuls of them as I set the container back on the ground.

I opened my hand in front of me and looked at the pile of pills. This was reality, this was what my life has come too. Sitting on the floor of a small asylum room with my twin sister and best friend Mabel beside me, about to both kill ourselves.

I grabbed Mabel's free hand into mine and I felt her grab back. I looked over to her.

"Ready?"

"Ready..." She replied. We both slowly lifted our hands to our mouths, almost in harmony. We never let go of each others hands as we tilted our other hand to our mouth, swallowing one pill at a time.

After about 5, my head was pounding and my stomach was in a lot of pain. 10, 15, 20. By 20 Mabel and I could barely sit up anymore, all our strength left was being used to keep hold of each others hands. 25, 26, 27, 28. We were finished with all of them, and at this moment we were definitely not sitting up anymore.

We were on the floor in pain, our life's slipping away from us. Our hands were still connected, but very weakly. Massive head aches, terrible stomach pains, our whole bodies hurt, our vision was terrible blurry but by this time our eyes had to keep shut to ease off some of the pain. Memories flashed, both terrible and good. Gravity Falls being the good times, any time with our parents involved being the bad. It all happened so quickly. Being thrown down stairs, or being smacked one moment, to the next waking up in the Mystery Shack and going on some fun-filled adventure with Mabel.

I slowly felt Mabel's hand slip from mine, and I couldn't hold to hers any longer either. Our hands now lay on each others. I heard one last whisper with words barely audible but I could make out the words, 'I love you'. I whispered back with slurred words, 'I love you too...', then I felt a sensation of darkness take over.

My breathing came to a slow stop and everything went dark. Mabel and I were finally at rest, forever.

* * *

**Mabel POV:**

"You're right, it's better just to end it. No more suffering, no more abuse and no more being alone," Yeah, the words really just came out of my mouth. Sure, death was scary, terrifying, horrifying, but being abused by the two people that was _supposed_ to love you the most was even worse. It made both me and Dipper feel like we shouldn't even be on this planet, so, we'd fix that, right now.

Dipper took out the pill container and shut the drawer, coming towards me. He sat down and I sat down next to him, keeping my eyes on the pill bottle; our executioner. He lifted the pill bottle to his eyes, staring at it intensely. This mean cycle, this circle, this life, was about to come to an end.

"Dipper, I love you..." He looked over at me.

"I love you too Mabel," He leaned over and hugged me, for the last time. _The last time_. I didn't know what came after this, all I know, is it was better than being treated like filth all the time, better than being in pain all the time, mentally and physically. I wish the hug would last forever; Dipper was my best friend, I'd do anything for him, but this, this was for both of us.

We pulled away from the hug, and Dipper gave me my pills, and then kept his pills. It was weird. These pills, these _little_, _tiny_ pills, were about to end our lives.

Dipper grabbed my other hand and I held on to his tightly. He looked over at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready..." We lifted the pills into our mouths at the same time, together, never letting go of each others hands as we did.

It only took a few pills for the pain to come. I started to feel dizzy, and my head was pounding so hard, I could feel the vein pumping, over and over. I felt me and Dipper fall over from weakness by the time we had twenty pills, but I didn't dare let go of his hand.

Eight pills later, we were done.

My head was pounding, I felt like someone took a knife to my stomach, and I couldn't see straight. So, this was our fate, dying side by side at only age twelve. I blame my parents, and I always will. And you know what? I didn't even need an explanation anymore from them, at this point, it didn't even matter. Nothing will change the way they treated me and Dipper.

I think the only place I would miss is Gravity Falls. Even though I was only there for one summer, that was my _real_ home. That's where me and Dipper had so many memories together, well, good memories. All the other memories we had together was being hit and being forced to _watch_ each other being hit. The only comfort we had was each other, and even now, that didn't change.

I could feel me and Dipper's hands slowly drift apart, and at that point, I knew we couldn't hold on any longer.

"I love you..." I was able to say, barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too..." He said, also in a whisper. If anything, at least I died at the hand of my brother's love, and I knew he felt the same.

After that, I couldn't feel the floor beneath me, I couldn't feel Dipper's warmth from beside me, I couldn't feel anything.

For once, I didn't even feel pain.

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: _I hope at least we die holding hands for always... _If someone can tell me what song that's from, I will give you major props. And yeah, you have no idea how hard I cried writing this... I cried almost as hard as I did after watching the season fourteen finale of Law and Order: SVU... and that's saying something...**

**Melphantom: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER-I'M TELLIN YA GUYS...AND UH...YES I WAS SOBBING ON THE FLOOR WRITING THIS...OH AND I'M STILL IN HIDING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LittleBoomBoom: Looks like we have some Marilyn Manson fans that got the lyric (Lollipopswilltakeover and Guest). ****Anyway, it's the last chapter D: Where has the time gone? Anyway, I did the first half up until the mental hospital then Mel took over from there... so yeah...**

**Melphantom: This story has come to an end! Nooo! oh and I finally wanna say thank you to my friend for creating the cover card thing...ahaha.I didn't make that.I can't draw for my life!**

* * *

It was a bright morning, but most importantly, a quiet morning. This was very strange to the Pines'. They were used to Mabel getting up at this time to get ready for school and making a ruckus, and even after that, she would usually pester them about where Dipper was. But this morning; nothing. No sound around them but the television from the living room. Mrs. Pines looked at Mr. Pines from across the kitchen table, and he looked up at her from his newspaper at the feeling of eyes on him.

"What's taking Mabel so long?" She asked, quite annoyed. She was about to get up from the table to see what Mabel was doing, only for the phone to ring. Mrs. Pines averted her direction to the phone instead, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Mrs. Connor from Piedmont Mental Ward, I'm calling for Mrs. Pines," The other end said. Mrs. Pines sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What did Dipper do?" She asked, expecting the phone call to be about something Dipper did wrong. Well, she was half right.

"Um... Mrs. Pines, I think it's best if you and your husband get down here right away."

"Oh... Okay, we'll be there shortly." Mrs. Pines hung up the phone and looked at Mr. Pines.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have to go down to the Piedmont Mental Ward... I'm sure Dipper did something," Mr. Pines got up from the table.

"Should I get Mabel?"

"No, we don't want her seeing Dipper, now, would we? I'm sure she'll make it to school on time." They exited the house and got into the car, driving onto the main road. It only took a half an hour to get there, it wasn't _that_ long of a ride.

When they pulled up into the parking lot of the mental ward, what they saw shocked them. There were police and crime investigators everywhere, with yellow caution tape around the premises. Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other; they weren't thinking Dipper did something minor anymore. They were escorted into the ward by a police officer where he brought them to Mrs. Connor who was in the main lobby with a solemn look on her face. Mrs. Pines looked around at the scene.

"This is all because of Dipper?" She asked, quite confused with this whole situation. Mrs. Connor didn't react, only spoke.

"I'm very sorry with what you're about to see, but you should know what went on here." Mrs. and Mrs. Pines followed Mrs. Connor down a long corridor of room doors and white colored walls. They stopped when they got to a room with caution tape and cones around it. Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at it worriedly, wondering what could have gone on.

"Again, I'm very sorry about this..." Mrs. Connor said.

"Very sorry about what exactly...?" Mrs. Pines asked confused. Mrs. Connor opened the door to reveal a small room with white walls, a small bed with white sheets and a pillow, a little drawer and an empty, clear pill organizer in the middle of the floor.

That wasn't what Mr. and Mrs. Pines were focused on though, not at all. Right there in the middle of the floor, Dipper and Mabel lay dead. Dipper's hand was lying on top of Mabel's hand limply. Mr. and Mrs. Pines gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." was all Mrs. Pines could say at the moment. Tears were at her eyes, as they were with Mr. Pines.

"We drove our children to suicide..." Mr. Pines said quietly and scared to Mrs. Pines. They walked in the room and knelt over by Dipper and Mabel's lifeless bodies, unbelieving what they were seeing.

They now regretted everything. They regretted all the abuse they put Dipper and Mabel through, they wished they had treated them better. They were astonished, life would never be the same again. They wouldn't ever forget what they saw here.

"We're very sorry for your loss..." Mrs. Connor said in remorse. Mr. Pines gained the courage to ask how it happened and Mrs. Connor explained it was overdose of the depression pills Dipper refused to take while there, as much as he said he was taking them.

Another thing that hurt them, Dipper was terrible thin, way worse then before. This was what they faced, they knew what they did and they hated themselves for it and wished they had a second chance, there was no second chances though.

* * *

**The Funeral**

Two days later, the funeral was depressing. Grunkle Stan showed up depressed. Wendy showed up crying. Candy and Grenda showed up and they couldn't believe it, they were devastated. Soos showed up and put up most of the pictures.

They all stood around talking about all the good times with the twins, making Mr. and Mrs. Pines guilt rack up, because they had next to nothing to talk of 'good times'. Grunkle Stan had brought Waddles, who even seemed sad for a pig.

At one point, Mrs. Pines felt bad and put the '3' book in one of Dipper's hands and wrapped his hand to it, she figured it was important to him. Dipper was buried with his Mystery Shack hat on with the pine tree and Mabel was buried with her pink sweater with the shooting star on it, her favorite sweater she owned. Mr. Pines put Mabel's scrapbook she loved so much in her coffin with her.

Wendy had a long speech at the Funeral, she told of the times at the Shack and the time at that convient store, Dusk2Dawn, but she left out the lamby-lamby dance in respect to Dipper, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone and she was sticking to that promise.

"We're so sorry...", Mr. and Mrs. Pines said in front of the two coffins before they were buried.

Dipper and Mabel were buried right next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Pines payed extra for that, but it was the least they could do for them, they knew this is what they would have wanted. Even death couldn't separate the close sibling relationship they had. They might have been twins, but they were best friends as well.

Life Lesson: You don't know what you have _Until It's Gone_...

* * *

**LittleBoomBoom: It's over D: But don't worry, we have another story for you guys after this one called Possessed By Guilt so yeah, keep an eye out for that.**

**Melphantom: It's over! but a new story is soon to be!**


End file.
